Many email users practice bad habits that potentially create many problems. One example of a bad habit that email users practice is sending many documents and/or large documents as attachments to their email messages. However, the size of the attachments will affect network resources as the attachments are copied for each recipient to which the email is sent. As a result, bandwidth and storage space is consumed even for recipients who never read the attachments.
In addition, the attachments may quickly exceed the quota for users who have a limit as to their email use, e.g., a fixed size as to an input email folder. As a result, the users with full quotas may be unable to send or receive emails. Finally, sending attachments in an email to solicit feedback and/or edit documents also makes it likely that many different versions of the same document may be in circulation simultaneously.